


(You are) The North Star

by R_B_Bloom



Series: Brothers in every way but blood [4]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Author wrote half of this while drunk off her ass, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Good Friend JJ Maybank, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Season/Series 01, Recreational Drug Use, Stargazing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_B_Bloom/pseuds/R_B_Bloom
Summary: JJ talked to the stars like they were old friends, telling them his deepest fears, darkest secrets and biggest insecurities. For a long time, the constellations were the only thing that JJ could rely on in his shitty life. Until he met John B.or, I've been hurting our boys way too much in my other fics so this is a fluffy, light-hearted piece to compensate!!
Relationships: JJ & Big John, JJ & John B. Routledge, JJ (Outer Banks) & John B. Routledge, John B & Big John
Series: Brothers in every way but blood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748947
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	(You are) The North Star

**Author's Note:**

> *Laughs guilty in mental health issues* Hey ya'll... long time no see. First off, I am so so sorry that's it's take me a whole ass month to get the next part of this series out. I wish I had a valid excuse, like I was focusing on school, or I got rostered too many shifts at work, but honestly? I've spent the last month making shitty choices. But, my bad life choices did have a good outcome; this story!! I really wanted to take a break from my usually angsty stories of the boys being hurt and damaged and instead focus on how their shared childhood experiences really shaped their friendship and their incredible bond, and I'm decently happy with how it turned out. So, without further ado, I present to you part 4 of the Brothers in every way but blood series!!

One of JJ Maybank’s favourite things has always been the constellations. Whether to escape his father or the stench of strong bottom shelf vodka, more often than not, JJ would sneak out to his tree fort with his pillow and a ratty blanket, spending the night staring at the stars. He’d name every star he saw, wish that he was 25,300,000,000,000 miles away from his house, just like the stars. He looked at the stars the night his mum left, cried to them after each beating he received. JJ learnt early on that he couldn’t rely on people to stay in his life, but he knew that the stars would never leave him. JJ talked to the stars like they were old friends, telling them his deepest fears, darkest secrets and biggest insecurities. For a long time, the constellations were the only thing that JJ could rely on in his shitty life. Until he met John B. 

One of the first conversations JJ remembers having with John B was about the constellations. It was about six weeks after they’d met, and John B was forcing JJ to partake in yet another questionnaire. Luke had told JJ from the very first black eye to keep his answers vague, so when John B asked what his favourite time was, he answered night, thinking John B would simply nod at his answer and continue with his endless questioning. He was wrong. Even years later, JJ can still see John B’s whole face light up, his eyes wide and shining as he smiled brightly at JJ and asked if he liked the constellations too. John B and him spent the entirety of recess and break that day talking about the stars, with JJ telling John B what he named all the stars and John B telling JJ about the stories his dad told him. As the final bell rung, signalling the end of the school day, John B asked JJ if he wanted to come back to his house so they could look at the stars that night. JJ, knowing his dad wouldn’t notice nor care about his absence, enthusiastically agreed. 

“We can watch a movie once we get back to my house” John B had declared “What’s your favourite movie, JJ?” 

“I don’t have one” JJ responded, shrugging “our TV doesn’t work.” 

That wasn’t a complete lie. The TV at JJ’s house didn’t work, but it only broke because his dad smashed it to pieces during a drunken rage. He hadn’t wanted to freak John B out by saying that, though, so, for the second time that day, he kept his answer vague, just like Luke had always told him. 

“That sucks dude” John B sympathised “we can share mine though, that way you have an excuse to come over more. We’ll watch the avengers, that’s my favourite movie.” 

JJ, having no idea what an avenger even was, simply nodded his head in agreement, unconsciously smiling at his friend’s enthusiasm and optimism. JJ had noticed he did that a lot with John B. Smile. It was a foreign feeling, smiling because he was happy instead of trying to convince a CPS worker that his home life was fine, but JJ found he didn’t mind it. 

“You can meet my dad” John B continued “He always tells me that my friends are his friends, so you guys will get along great.” 

At some point in the conversation, John B linked his and JJ’s hands together and half dragged JJ across the road and onto a dirt trail, swinging their hands as they walked. 

“We can have a fire at the beach and watch the sunset” John B smiled at JJ “then we can look at the sky and my dad can tell us stories about the stars.” 

JJ’s smile grew wider as John B continued to describe the night to come, laughing along with John B and playfully shoving him as they continued their track to the chateau.

JJ hesitated slightly when John B informed him that they’d arrived at the chateau, unconsciously scared of how John B’s dad would react to him, but John B gave him no chance to back down, grabbing JJ’s backpack with one hand and opening the front door with the other. 

“Daddy” John B yelled into the humid air “I’m home, and I brought JJ.” 

JJ heard some rustling from beyond a closed door before it opened and revealed John B’s dad. The resemblance between John B and his dad was uncanny to JJ, with both having the same hazel eyes and messy chestnut curls. Mr Routledge had glasses hanging off the tip of his nose and a baggy shirt and pants. JJ glanced at room Big John had emerged from and saw a desk with stacks of paper on it before the door was closed and Big John stepped forward, a friendly smile gracing his weathered face. 

“JJ” Big John said, holding out his hand to JJ “I’m John Routledge, but you can just call me Big John, or Mr. Routledge, whichever your comfortable with. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, sir” JJ responded as he shook Big John’s hand, trying to impress him with the manners his mother had installed in him “thank-you for having me in your home. I’ve also heard lots about you. Mainly your star stories. They sound so cool!!” 

Big John’s smile widened as he released JJ’s hand, walking over to John B to ruffle his hair. 

“Thanks kiddo, I’m glad to know they’re up to standard” Big John responded with a bit of a chuckle “I might be able to tell you a story one day” 

“Actually daddy” John B said after exchanging a smile with JJ “I was wondering if that day could be today” 

Seeing his dad about to protest, John B hurried on, bouncing up and down with nervous energy. 

“Pleassseeee daddy” John B whined “JJ loves constellations like me. And his daddy’s ok with it too. We won’t cause trouble, we swear!!”

“Yeah!!” JJ agreed hurriedly “I won’t be a hassle Mr. Routledge, I swear. You won’t even know I’m here” 

Big John smiled at that before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, drawing his eyebrows together just like how JJ had seen John B do dozens of times. 

“I don’t mind about that kiddo, you two can be as loud as you please” Big John soothed “but are you sure your daddy’s alright with this JJ? I don’t want you getting in trouble” 

“He’s completely fine with is sir” JJ reassured “I called him from the office phone at school and he gave his permission”

Like always, the lie came out of JJ’s mouth smoothly and effortlessly, paired with the infamously charming Maybank smile. It seemed to do the trick, as Big John smiled once again, nodding. 

“Okay then, JJ can stargaze tonight” Big John said 

JJ and John B whooped and high fived as Big John chuckled, placing a hand on each boy’s shoulder. 

JJ, instinctually terrified of any adult’s touch, barely held in his flinch, tensing under Big John’s hand. After getting over the initial fear, however, JJ felt himself relax a bit as Big John squeezed his shoulder, his touch gentle and light. JJ couldn’t remember the last time an adult touched him so tenderly, with care. His mother used to hug him before she left, he can very distantly remember his dad gently running his hands through JJ’s hair before the boos and pills consumed him, but he hadn’t experienced the non-violent touch of an adult in years. And, like smiling, he found he didn’t mind it. 

To JJ’s slight disappointment, Big John removed his hand, walking over to the kitchen. 

“You boys hungry?” Big John called over his shoulder, already riffling through the pantry to find something for JJ and John B to eat 

“Heck yeah” John B responded, pushing JJ into a chair behind the kitchen bench “do we have popcorn daddy? We’re gonna watch the avengers” 

Chuckling at his son’s enthusiasm, Big John pulled out some microwave popcorn, placing it in the microwave 

“Heck yeah we have popcorn buddy” Big John responded, setting the microwave for two minutes “do you and JJ wanna go set up the movie?”

“Yeah!” John B responded enthusiastically, grabbing JJ’s hand 

Even years down the track, JJ would still consider that day with John B one of the best he’s had. Lying on their stomachs on the pull out couch and throwing popcorn into each other’s mouth, JJ felt free, he felt happy, and for the first time in forever, he felt truly alive. He had someone that liked him, JJ, for his personality, someone who didn’t comment on how he smelt, or what he wore. John B gave JJ his lunch without questioning why he didn’t have his own, accepted and dealt JJ’s mood swings and made JJ feel better without even trying. He patiently answered the dozens of questions JJ had about the avengers, always offered JJ more food or a drink. 

That afternoon, laughing and watching a movie with John B, JJ realised two things. Número uno; John B was a true friend. Despite only knowing JJ for a month and a half, John B had done more for JJ then anyone had done for him his whole life. John B had opened his arms, and heart, to JJ, the outcast of the school, the student all teachers titled as a lost cause a few days into the third grade. He was, for all intents and purposes, JJ’s saving grace. Realisation Número dos; JJ cared about John B. Just like JJ had learnt people would most likely leave him, JJ had learnt never to get attached. It only ended badly for him. And, going into this friendship with John B, JJ had intended to keep it that way. Keep John B at arm’s length, don’t let him in, don’t rely on him. But as the weeks went by, and JJ got to know John B more and more, he’d started to care for him without even realising it. The thought of seeing John B at school on Monday was what stopped him from spiralling the weekends he spent with Luke, he got jealous if anyone else talked to John B. The adventures JJ made up in his head started featuring John B and him instead of just him, and he got defensive whenever someone tried to talk badly about John B. 

Somehow, despite JJ’s determination to remain detached, John B had broken down his walls, and JJ had gone against everything he’d ever known and begun to care. The thought of caring scared JJ shitless, but he realised that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t not care about John B. And, glancing sideways at John B, JJ realised there was no coming back. If he was gonna care about John B, JJ was gonna care about him with everything he had. 

John B’s gaze went from the TV to JJ, breaking JJ’s train of thought. John B smiled mischievously at JJ before jumping onto him, trying to initiate a wrestling contest. JJ, shaking his head slightly to reconnect with reality, pulled John B into a headlock and ruffled his hair, a laugh bubbling up in his throat as John B dramatically begged JJ to leave his curls alone. 

“What was that?” JJ teased “did you say something down there?” 

“Please, your highness” John B gasped theatrically “spare the curls” 

“Hmmmm” JJ muttered thoughtfully “I could do, but there are some conditions” 

“Anything” John B said dramatically “please, I’ll do anything!!”

“Anything, you say?” JJ said, grinning 

“Anything” John B confirmed, grinning back 

“Ok then” JJ said, leaning forward to rest his chin on top of John B’s head “I have a riddle for you compañero”

“Bring it on” John B challenged, his grin widening

“You’ve gotta say I’m a better wrestler without using JJ or my real name”” JJ said, a smirk growing on his face 

“What, that’s bullshit!” John B squawked indignantly “how the hell am I meant to do that?”

“Don’t know” JJ responded, shrugging “but you better find a way” 

“Or what? What are you gonna do about it?” John B challenged 

JJ, in response, ruffled John B’s hair a bit more, causing John B to make a noise of protest. 

“Ok, ok!” John B said “I surrender, I surrender” 

“Good” JJ responded, patting John B’s head 

It was silent for a few minutes as John B tried to think about how to solve JJ’s riddle while JJ sat contently watching the avengers, silently rooting for Loki to get away. The silence was broken as John B snapped his fingers in front of JJ’s face, adjusting his head in JJ’s grip in order to make eye contact with JJ. 

“Ha!” John B said triumphally “I figured it out. That was way too easy”

“Alright smart guy” JJ responded, raising his eyebrows “don’t get all cocky now. Let’s here it” 

“My best friend is a better wrestler” John B said proudly, disguising his “not really though” as a cough 

JJ ruffled John B’s hair one more time before releasing him from the headlock, accepting John B’s gentle backhanded slap. JJ felt a warm feeling bloom inside his chest at the thought of being John B’s best friend. Despite John B first declaring it within a month of knowing JJ and repeating it ever since, JJ never got tired of hearing the title. It confirmed that JJ actually meant something to John B, that he wasn’t the burden his father tells him he is. John B considered JJ, the real, authentic JJ, his best friend, and it gave him hope. 

The movie had just finished when Big John emerged from his study, his hair dishevelled and the dark circles under his eyes slightly more prominent than before. He offered the boys a tired smile as he came and sat on the edge of the pull out, stretching out his sore muscles. 

“You ready to head to the beach kiddies? The sun will start setting soon” Big John said, looking at the two of them 

“Hell yeah” JJ and John B responded simultaneously, causing them all to laugh 

“All right” Big John smiled “how about you boys go get some hot dogs, marshmallows and skewers while I start the car?” 

Both boys nodded enthusiastically before racing each other to the kitchen, playfully shoving each other all the way. Big John shook his head fondly and smiled at the boy’s retreating figures. He’d been around the block enough times to know what a genuine friendship looked like, and he had a feeling he’d be seeing JJ around the chateau a lot more in years to come. 

With a little push from Big John, John B and JJ were soon buckled up in the car, enthusiastically talking to each other about the night ahead. 

“This is gonna be so awesome dude!!” John B said, kicking his foot against JJ’s “dinner’s over the fire are the best, and the beach is so cool at night. The sky is supposed to be really clear tonight too, that way you can show me more of the stars you named!!” 

“Yeah dude” JJ agreed, smiling brightly “and if there’s more stars, there’s more stories!!” 

“Thor lives among the stars, you know” John B commented “he has a whole star to himself!!” 

“Dude, really?” JJ questioned, gapping when John B nodded in response “that’s epic!!” 

Soon enough, the trio arrived at the beach, with JJ and John B practically falling over each other to get out of the van and onto the beach. 

Stripping himself of his jumper and shoes, JJ raced to the shoreline and pushed John B into the water, a genuine laugh escaping him as John B emerged, spluttering and gasping. He saw John B shake his head fondly before reaching out a hand, silently requesting a hand up. 

JJ smiled before grasping John B’s hand, leaning back against his heels in order to pull John B up. He only saw John B’s smirk before he was suddenly jerked into the water beside John B, the cool temperature of the water shocking him. JJ emerged from the water to the sounds of John B’s laughter, finding his friend lying on his back on the wet sand. JJ smiled and shook his head as he joined John B on the sand, lying beside him and shifting his gaze to the sky to watch the sun set. 

The palm trees on the beach swayed rhythmically as a gentle breeze blew past them, lightly ruffling the boy’s clothes and hair. The smell of salt lingered as waves crashed against the shoreline, the cry of the seagulls piercing through the warm air. Brilliant hues lingered in the sky, dancing in sync with each other to paint the sky a gradient of orange, red and pink. 

JJ and John B sat in comfortable silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts but staring at the same picture-perfect sky. Despite his eyes being fully focused on the sky above him, JJ could feel John B’s gaze lingering just behind him. So, taking it as an opportunity to break the silence, JJ kicked John B’s foot gently, closing his eyes. 

“Watcha looking at creeper?” JJ asked, smiling as John B kicked his foot back 

“The fire dads got going” John B responded, gesturing behind JJ 

JJ spared a glance slightly behind him where Big John was adding wood to an impressive fire, waving over at John B and JJ when he saw them staring. The boys waved back before JJ resumed resting his head on the sand, once again closing his eyes. 

“Nah” JJ said “you were admiring my beauty” 

JJ heard John B scoff before turning on his side to face him. JJ shifted so he was also facing John B, opening his eyes with a teasing smirk. 

“Nah bro” John B responded, rolling his eyes “your ugly face was just blocking the view” 

“My face is the view, brother” JJ quipped back “and you know it” 

John B huffed out a laugh before jumping on top of JJ, hooking a leg over JJ’s waist in order to flip him over. The two boys scuffled back and forth for a bit before JJ managed to push John B back into the water. Emerging from the surf, John B shook the water out of his hair like a dog, grinning at a laughing JJ. 

“This is war, JJ” John B declared, splashing JJ with the cold ocean water 

The boys spent around half an hour mucking around in the water and climbing trees before Big John called them over for dinner, serving them two hot dogs and a soda each. With the fire burning bright and casting shadows across the sand, Big John told JJ and John B of the legend of the royal merchant in a hushed voice, with his exaggerated hand gestures and language making both JJ and John B feel as though they were living in one of the pirate games they played at recess. By the end of Big John’s tale, both JJ and John B were sitting on the edge of the dead tree trunk they shared, their eyes wide and alert. 

“Are you gonna find the treasure, Mr Routledge?” JJ asked in awe 

“That’s the plan kiddo” Big John laughed “don’t you boys get your hope up, though. People having been trying to find this ship for hundreds of years” 

“Wow” JJ said, “that’s longer than you’ve been alive!” 

JJ heard John B giggle beside him before he gently elbowed JJ 

“Daddy’s doesn’t like to talk about how old he is” John B informed JJ “he says that age is just a number” 

“And it is boys” Big John responded, lightly knocking his knuckles against his son’s head “I am not years old; I am years young” 

“I secretly think he’s older than the royal merchant” John B whispered to JJ

“Oy” Big John said indignantly, causing both boys to erupt into laughter. 

Big John rolled his eyes to the heavens before looking back at the still giggling pair of boys, smiling gently. 

“Alright heathens” Big John said affectionately “how about’ you two grab some pillows and blankets out of the van while I make us all some smores” 

Both boys nodded enthusiastically before standing up and running towards the van, eager for their star gazing adventure. JJ was grabbing the pillow and blanket that Big John let him borrow from the chateau when he felt John B bump him with his shoulder. Glancing sideways, JJ saw the beaming, gentle smile that John B was directing towards him. 

“I’m glad you’re here, JJ” John B said gently “and I’m glad you’re my best friend”

Maybe if JJ had grown up in a household where emotions were expressed in a healthy way, where affection and ‘I love you’ were common instead of an occurrence that only happened when his dad was high enough, he could tell John B how he really felt, how he was grateful to be his best friend, how John B saved him. But that was just a maybe. So, not knowing how to communicate his feelings through words, JJ simply flashed John B the infamous JJ smirk before responding 

“Well duh, you’d be crazy not to be” 

John B shook his head fondly at JJ’s response before lightly shoving him, replying simply with:

“Idiot” 

JJ and John B finished gathering the pillows and blankets before racing each other back to the fire, where they arranged the pillows and blankets like a picnic layout on the soft sand near the fire. Big John brought them both a smore and continued to tell them stories of the royal merchant, deciding, with JJ and John B’s input of course, what he would do with the gold if he found it. A trip to Disney land was a close second on the list, beaten only by plans to, “buy a star like Thor’s, daddy.” 

With their hands sticky from remnants of marshmallows and the smell of wood smoke lingering heavily, John B, JJ and Big John shuffled over to the pillows and blankets arranged on the sand, the cool grains of sand providing some relief from the stiflingly humid air. With the only source of light on the small beach being the fire, the night sky was clear and vibrant, with the hundreds of stars painted across the night sky appearing even brighter when contrasted against their pitch black surroundings. Almost instinctually, JJ turned his head to look at John B, his figure illuminated only by the pale light of the full moon. John B met his gaze not even half a second later, the joyous smile on his face indicative of his excitement. JJ returned the smile eagerly and lightly pinched John B’s arms, communicating his child-like excitement and wonder. 

“Tell us the star stories, daddy” John B said eagerly, breaking eye contact with JJ to look over to his dad “I wanna hear about Oreo again” 

“Orion, son” Big John corrected his son, chuckling “have you ever heard of Orion, JJ?” 

“No Mr. Routledge” JJ said, shaking his head for emphasis “I’ve heard of Oreo’s though, they’re yummy”

“Ooo daddy” John B gasped “we should buy some Oreos from the store tomorrow and eat them with JJ!!” 

“Sure bud” Big John patiently agreed “but let’s not get side-tracked boys, we’re focusing on Orion here” 

JJ and John B, despite their restless energy, managed to halt their rapid-fire questioning, eyes wide and excited as Big John began his tale.

JJ and John B spent the next half an hour hooked on Big John’s every word, listening in awe as he told them how Orion became immortalised among the stars, how Apollo created the Delphinus Constellation to honour the dolphin who saved Arion. John B and his father, in turn, listened carefully as JJ passionately told them about the stars he had named during his numerous nights spent in the tree fort, a gentle smile gracing his face as he pointed animatedly to each one. 

They had been lying in silence for a while, admiring the raw beauty of the night sky, when John B broke the comfortable silence, his voice sleepy and content. 

“Daddy” John B said “you haven’t told JJ about that star” 

JJ, who’s eyes had been half closed in relaxation, shifted his gaze to where John B was pointing, his eyes zeroing in on the brightest star in the sky. Big John hummed in acknowledgment and made eye contact with JJ before shifting his gaze back to the star, his gravelly voice gentle and calming. 

“The big bright star is called Polaris, or the North star, and it’s part of the Ursa Minor constellation” Big John informed JJ “now, unlike the Orion or Delphinus, Ursa Minor doesn’t have a story. It’s just a century old constellation. Are you following, JJ?” 

At JJ’s nod, Big John continued 

“Now, the North Star” Big John said, pointing at the star for emphasis “is the centre of the Northern Sky. It’s what everything moves around. The constellations around the North Star shift and change, but the North Star remains the same. Sailors have followed it for centuries to guide their journeys, way before maps or compasses or whatever fancy gps computer bullshit those kooks have” 

“So, the North Star is the constant” JJ asked, staring intently at the star in question 

“The North Star is the constant” Big John confirmed “it’s the star you can always rely on to take you home. And, speaking of which, it’s time for us boys to head back.”

“No daddy!” John B whined, suddenly sitting upright “5 more minutes!”

Big John’s explanation of the North Star had stuck with JJ for years afterwards. When Big John had first explained to an 8-year-old JJ what the North Star was, in his young mind, it was merely another star in the night sky. And JJ knew it was physically always going to be a star, that it was always going to be scientifically considered part of the many constellations in the sky. Yet, as the years passed, the North Star grew to mean something different to JJ. It grew to mean John B. The North Star was a constant in the Northern Sky, and John B was JJ’s constant. 

On the nights where his father beat him black and blue, leaving him concussed, battered and barely standing, JJ followed the North Star. Just like what it did for sailors thousands of years beforehand, the North Star always led JJ home. It always led him to John B. JJ knew the North Star never moved from its position it the centre of the sky, and that it was roughly 2604 trillion miles away from the Outer Banks, but he swears it always shines brighter above the Chateau. Welcoming him home. The North Star cuts through the endless layers of pitch black sky. John B cuts through JJ’s darkness, all of his doubts, his uncertainty, his pain. John B is his safety, his home, his security. John B is his North Star. 

A lot has changed throughout the years that JJ and John B have been friends. Their arms and legs grew, their faces matured and weathered from hours spent surfing in the hot summer sun. Their exclusive group of two grew into five with the addition with Pope, Kie and Sarah. They were poor kids from the cut one summer, and millionaires the next. High tide turned into to low tide, the moon went through its cycles. The North Star always remains in the same place no matter how much the stars around it change or move. And, no matter how much shit the universe has thrown at JJ, how much everything around him has changed and fluctuated, John B remained glued to JJ’s side, supporting him at his worst and celebrating with him at his best. 

If you asked JJ where his home was before the whole treasure hunting shit show went down, he would’ve answered the Outer Banks instantly. The Outer Banks was where he was born, it’s where he was raised, it was part of the blood running through his veins. Yet after the treasure hunt, he realised the Outer Banks wasn’t his home. Yes, it was the place he was born. Yes, it was the place he was raised. JJ would always love the OBX with his heart and soul, yet the summer John B disappeared, JJ realised something. The Outer Banks wasn’t his home. It was John B. Being with John B made JJ felt loved, safe, protected. With John B, JJ wasn’t afraid to be vulnerable, he could scream or cry or laugh and still be supported. With John B, JJ could be the person he wanted to be, not the person he had to be. 

The months where John B was missing were the worst in JJ’s young life. No matter how much love and support the Heyward’s provided him with, despite the fact he had a roof over his head and clothes on his back and food in his stomach, JJ never felt at home. Pope and him decorated Pope’s room with JJ’s posters, he had movie nights with Pope and Kie in Kie’s huge ass cinema room, yet there was a hole is his heart that no amount of domesticated shit could fix. John B was gone. When he was drunk and high, JJ would sleep at the chateau, ripping that stupid ‘for sale’ sign out of the ground each time. He’d curl up in the bed John B and him spent years sharing, memories of pillow fights and late nights flashing before JJ’s teary eyes. Those nights helped fill the hole a little, but nothing could compare to when John B returned to the OBX. John B stepped off that plane and onto Outer Banks soil, nearly tackling JJ to the ground as he embraced him fiercely. John B came back, and JJ was finally home. 

The night of John B’s 18th birthday was, in true Outer Banks fashion, hot, with the air stale and humid. The pogues lazed around on the beach the entirety of the night, swimming in the blissfully cool ocean at sunset and drinking their way through the alcohol the group (read: JJ) stole from the local liquor store and their respective parents. Sweat glistened off everyone’s skin as the heat of a North Carolina summer encased them, hair puffy from the mugginess that lingered in the air. The night was a blur of Sarah’s polaroid camera flashing and the smell of wood smoke, hot dogs and smores, nursing cool beers, wrestling and water fights. JJ, in true Maybank fashion, brought enough weed for a small country, handing out blunts like he was Saint Nick on Christmas. Well, minus the saint part. 

John B and Sarah were in the middle of a long, heart-felt embrace when JJ realised he still had to gift John B his present. So, grabbing his trusty camouflage backpack, JJ ran over and threw himself on Sarah and John B, resulting in a pile of half groaning, half giggling, definitely drunk teenagers. 

“What the fuck, dude” John B groaned, lightly slapping JJ on the head “couldn’t you have done without the run-up?” 

“Yeah, JJ” Sarah voiced her agreement, rolling out her sore shoulder “if you wanted in on the hugging sesh you could’ve just asked” 

“Nah, princess” JJ grinned, standing up with a grunt “I prefer another type of sesh” 

Sarah, in response, rolled her eyes, lightly punching JJ on the shoulder before wondering off to talk to Kie. Seeing John B still on the ground, JJ gripped John B’s hand and hauled his best friend to his feet, stumbling from both the alcohol and John B’s added weight. 

“So, brother” John B said, drunkenly slinging an arm over JJ’s shoulder “was the WWE takedown spontaneous, or did you want to talk?” 

“Wanted to talk” JJ confirmed, leading John B away from the rest of the pogues “the takedown was just an added bonus” 

“Hmmm, you sure you didn’t just wanna give me a birthday kiss?” John B teased, squishing JJ’s face 

“Damn, you caught me” JJ said, puckering his lips and leaning in towards John B 

“No, no, no…. SARAH, help” John B said, trying and failing to escape JJ’s hold on him 

Grinning, JJ changed his course at the very last second, planting the kiss on John B’s temple. 

“If I knew that was all it took to scare you I would’ve tried long ago, damn” JJ laughed 

“Asshole” John B said, shoving JJ gently

JJ blew John B a kiss before pulling him towards the water. Despite their drunk and stoned state, both boys managed to stumble their way over to soft sand just above where the waves broke, lying back on their backs shoulder-to-shoulder. JJ and John B were quiet for a moment, basking in the beauty of the night sky and the OBX, before JJ breaks the silence

“You remember the first time we came here together, JB?” JJ asked, his voice soft and slurred 

JJ felt John B rest his head on JJ’s shoulder, sighing in content 

“Yeah” John B responded, a smile in his voice “it was the first time we hung out outside of school. We went star gazing with my dad” 

“Yeah” JJ confirmed fondly “yeah, that was it. He told me about Orion and Delphinus. It was a great night” 

“It really was” John B said, smiling up at the sky 

“You know, that night was the first time I’d heard about the North Star” JJ continued, gazing at the bright star “I always thought it was a plane light”

“Really?” John B questioned, snorting 

“I didn’t understand why it was brighter than the other stars, I was a dumb kid!!” JJ defended 

“You’re still a dumb kid, J” John B quipped back, attempting to wink at JJ 

“Shut up shit head” JJ retorted affectionately, rolling his eyes 

It was silent for a bit longer, and John B was starting to drift off to sleep, when JJ’s soft voice once again cut through the silence 

“I got a present for you” JJ said, tilting his head slightly to look at John B  
“I’d hope so” John B responded, closing his eyes “we’re millionaires after all” 

“Very funny, asshole” JJ laughed, rolling his eyes 

“No, I’m just kidding around, go ahead” John B assured, kicking his foot against JJ’s 

“Thank you, your majesty” JJ responded sarcastically 

“Anything for my people” John B responded, flashing JJ a grin 

Shaking his head at his best friend’s antics, JJ pointed to the North Star, nudging John B

“You see where I’m pointing, right?” JJ questioned 

“The…North Star?” John B said, confused 

“Yep” JJ confirmed “now, follow my finger with your eyes and when it stops, look at the star I’m pointing to. Got it?” 

“Got it” John B confirmed, now even more confused 

JJ moved his finger across the night sky until it settled on the star closest to the North Star on the east 

“You see that star, JB?” JJ questioned, his voice full of excitement 

“Yeah” John B confirmed 

“It’s yours” JJ stated proudly, grinning down to John B 

“JJ” John B said after a moment of silence, staring at JJ with his eyebrows drawn “how much did you smoke?”

Instead of responding verbally, JJ snorted before sitting up and reaching into his backpack, pulling out a crumpled up piece of paper which he then handed to John B. 

“Read it” JJ encouraged, lying back down on the sand 

“Certificate of registration” John B read out, turning to look at JJ 

“This certificate is confirmation that the star you have selected, located just east of the Polaris, has been officially named the Routledge constellation” John B continued, his voice disbelieving

“Read the message at the bottom” JJ prompted, watching John B’s reaction 

“Hey slick” John B read out loud, his voice thick “happy 18th. Can’t believe we’ve made it this far without using all nine lives. I never used to believe it when the kooks said money can buy you anything, but I’ll be damned, it can. Like, a star dude, I can buy a fucking star. Anyway, the star’s all yours. The Routledge constellation. Has a nice ring to it, if I do say so myself. And it excuses me from buying you a present for like, a decade, so, you know, cost efficiency and all that bullshit. 

I’m too sober to write a lot of emotional shit right now, so I’ll keep if brief. John B, you’ve been my rock, my best friend and my brother for years. You and me both know how shit I am at expressing anything, so I’ll use the stars. Your dad told us about the North Star each time we went star gazing at the very beach your reading this on, drilling into us over and over how the North Star never moves, even when the stars around it change and fluctuate. In the words of your old man, it’s a constant.

I’m sure I don’t need to remind you about all the shit that life’s thrown at us these past 10 years, but I’ll remind you that, no matter how tough it got, you always stood by me. You are my North Star, JB. Which, by the way, I tried to buy the North Star for you, but they wouldn’t let me. Assholes. Anyway, I’m still way too sober for this and I’m nearing this things word limit so I’ll wrap it up. John B, I couldn’t have made it this far without you, and god only knows how you’ve put up with me for all these years, but I’m glad you did. I love you brother, always. Hugs and kisses and all that shit.” 

By the end of reading JJ’s message, John B’s voice had become shaky and tears glistened in his eyes, staring up at the star, HIS star, in amazement. His gaze lingered on the star for a second before he shifted his gaze to look at JJ, giving him a tearful smile 

“You got me a star, JJ?” John B whispered, his voice full of awe and gratitude 

“I got you a star, brother” JJ confirmed, lazily pushing John B’s curls away from his face “just like…” 

“…Thor’s” John B finished, discreetly wiping a hand over his eyes 

“Just like Thor’s” JJ confirmed “like we always said we would do when we found the gold” 

JJ and John B stared at each other for a beat, their eyes communicating more than a million words ever could, before John B launched himself at JJ, drawing him into a crushing embrace. JJ didn’t hesitate to return the hug, gripping onto John B’s t-shirt and resting his head on John B’s shoulder. 

“Your dad would be proud of you, JB” JJ murmured into John B’s shoulder 

JJ felt John B grip him a little harder before placing a kiss on his cheek 

“Dad would be proud of us, JJ” John B corrected 

The two sit there in their embrace, oblivious to the outside world, until their muscles begin to cramp and the tide began to rise. Drawing back, JJ patted John B gently on the cheek before shifting up the sand dune and lying down, feeling John B do the same moments later. The pair was silent for a while after that, both lost in their own thoughts and memories, when JJ suddenly bolted upright, reaching into his backpack. 

“Wait” JJ said, sifting through his backpack “there’s one more thing” 

“JJ, I swear if you brought me a fucking planet…” John B threatened 

“No, no” JJ muttered distractedly “I’m saving that for your 21st” 

“Fucking hell …” John B breathed out, staring at JJ indecorously 

“This gift is way better” JJ said, winking at John B “Aha, found it” 

JJ pressed a ticket into John B’s triumphantly, bouncing up and down with excitement. John B scanned the words on the tickets once, twice, before he looked up at JJ, his face splitting into a wide grin 

“No. Fucking. Way” John B said, a laugh bubbling up in his throat “no fucking way!!” 

“Yes fucking way” JJ confirmed, whooping as he tackled John B into another hug “we’re meeting mickey, motherfucker!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, constructive criticism and suggestions for future fics. Thank-you for reading!! <3


End file.
